User blog:Redfox90210/Flatmate 9-10
Chapter 9 At The Barren Faceland. Sandy! Simone was flying her Golden Broomstick Magisword with Prohyas on the back through a raging sandstorm. "I can't see notin'!" Simone called out over the roaring winds. Using one hand to drive and the other to hold onto her hat. "Don't you have a spell for this!?" Prohyas asked as he shielded his eyes. "Messin' with a cloud or two, is one thing! Stopin' the wind itself is another!" Simone answers back. Suddenly a smaller version of the Legendary Knowledge Magisword appears. "Witchy! We need to Land!" He announces as the mini Magisword disappears. "You do know what's causing this sandstorm, right!?" Simone questions. On que a loud snore rearranges the sand beneath them, and redirects the flow of the wind. This was all caused by The Barren Face itself, as its snoring reeked havoc on the local weather. "Trust me! This is best plan!" Prohyas answered. Simone thought about it for a moment before responding. "We're coming in low!" She announced before lowering them closer to the ground. The hit them with more aggression than above, but they soon found a armpit and landed in a cave inside. They both had grazes and heat rashes on their bear skin when they got off. Dolphin Magisword. Prohyas used Dolphin Magisword to pour water on his hand a rubbed his injuries with it. "Want some?" Prohyas asked as he offered Dolphin Magisword to Simone. "Thanks." Simone responded as she took the Magisword and did the same. "So what's this "best plan" of yours?" She asked. "He'll show any second now." Prohyas answered. "He?" Simone stopped and questioned. "I think he's talking about me." Cattus comment from behind her. "AH!" Simone tripped on her own feet as she turned around, and pointed Dolphin Magisword at him. "Cattus?" She questioned as lowered the Magisword. "Indeed." Cattus confirmed, before recognising the Magisword. "Say isn't that Dolphin Magisword? I can't remember the last time Prohyas allowed somebody else to hold her." "It happens. Sometimes." Prohyas responded. "Now, is there anything I can help you with? For great justice!" Cattus asked. "Yeah, see I wondering if you could use your whirlwind Magisword to get use to the bonevine grazing lands?" Prohyas answered. "I don't see why not." Cattus responded. They soon left the cave inside a air bubble with enough room for the three of them to sit comfortably. "This is much better. Thanks Cattus." Prohyas mentioned as he put his on the back of his head and leaned into the air wall. "Think nothing of it, I just enjoy spending time with my old school chums." Cattus responded. Simone took her hat off flipped it upside down and wriggled her fingers above it. "We need water for this task, we need a full flask." She announced before dipping her hand into the hat. After a bit of rummaging she pulled out a metal flask with a cork cap. Simone took off the cap and to a sip before passing it to Prohyas. "Thanks Witchy." He smiled before having a drink himself. "This kind of reminds of the time we came here on a school trip." Prohyas mentions befor handing the flask to Cattus. "I remember that adventure. There was us three and Vambre." Cattus commented before having what was left in the flask. "Neddy was there too." Simone mentioned. "So was Morbidia and Gateaux." Prohyas grumbled. "Phibby wanted to go, but was not aloud, because of the heat." Cattus commented. "And Bimm and Familiar just didn't want to go." Simone finished off. Flashback. A young Vambre, Prohyas, Simone, Cattus, Neddy, Morbidia and Gateaux. They was being the watched over by Professor Cyrus and Professor Mabarnacle. "Alright, listen up you little thrill seekers. This is ONLY a test of your survival skills in a harsh environment, and you are NOT to go looking for monsters. I'm looking at you Vambre and Prohyas." Vambre stopped swinging her Sleeping Dragon Magisword, and Prohyas stopped playing his Acordian Magisword. "What makes you think we'd do that?" Prohyas asked. "We would never." Vambre added on. "Riiight." Cyrus responded with a roll of his eyes. "Now, you're first test will be building a shelter. Without magic, magiswords or a oversized mallet." Soon. After putting up their tents, and learning how to build a fire, the next lesson was getting drinking water. "Now getting water is harder her, then anywhere else in Lyvsheria, but it can still be found in some of the larger caves." Cyrus informed the students. "Aye, but there be more to it than that. Each and every slab of stone be apart of The Barren Faces' body. But I know of one that won't wake the beast, from my pirate days." Mabarnacle added on. "The worst will be some glow scorpions. It'll sting and your'll glow for half an hour. "And you can use your magic, magisword and over sized mallet." Cyrus mentioned. "Yay!" The student cheered. They had set up camp near the cave so they didn't have to venture far. Inside the cave was glowing green patches where the glow scorpions resided. Unsurprisingly, Vambre and Prohyas lead the charge with their original magiswords. Their classmates tried to get in on the action, but the Worrier siblings were hogging it. Only a few in the far corners of the cave escaped their wrath. They soon reached the water. Prohyas watched with a smile on his face as he watched Dolphin Magisword swim in the stream of water. "You like that girl?" He asked with a smile as he dipped his empty flask into the water. Dolphin Magisword stuck her head out of the water and began to bleat to him. Prohyas made various noises of understanding, until. "Huh?" Prohyas turned around and saw Simone watching him. "Oh, h-hey Witchy." He stuttered. "Hi." Simone quietly responded. "I guess, you want to get some water?" Prohyas asked, failing to hide his shyness. Without saying anything Simone stiffly walked towards Prohyas ans began to fill her flask. Vamber was watching all of this from a distance."Ock, they're both hopeless." She commented. "Hopeless." Gateaux repeated from behind her. Vambre whipped her head around to look at him for a moment, before shoving him to the floor and pointing her Tomato Magisword at him. "Tell anyone, and I will become the bane of your existence. Is that clear?" Vambre threatened in a low tone. Gateaux was shaking in fear as he saw the literal fire in Vambre's eyes as she stared him down. "Clear." He whimpered. "Good." Chapter 10 Back at the camp during the flashback. They had pitched their beige tents around a large fire pit. Prohyas and Simone gave each constant glances at one another, while Gateaux kept his distance from both them and Vambre. "Now that we have our water, I'm going to show you how to purify your water so it's good to drink." Cyrus informed thee class as he pointed to his own flask of water. "I've already drank mine." Neddy announced. "Figures." Cyrus commented with a roll of his eyes. "Fortunately it's is safe to drink. But it is important to know this when you only have dirty water. First you will need a clean sock and a clean pan. Pour your water into the sock, above the bowl and then wring it out. That will get the bits out of the water. Then boil the water in the pan. Once that is done it is safe to drink." "But what don't just have a pan lying around?" Prohyas asked with a raised brow. "You can use sand, stones and more cloths. But it takes longer and you would probably have to run it through more than once." Cyrus answered. "Now get on with it! I want to get my bit." Mabarnacle ordered. That night. Witchy Simone sat in a ball on her sleeping bag. The incident in the cave was so embarrassing for her. "Why did I have to act so weird?" She thought to herself. "And did Dolphin Magisword tell him I was there? Can Prohyas talk to dolphins?" "I want to talk to dolphins." She muttered. She was broke out of her train of thought by the sight of a silhouette outside. It was Prohyas. "Vambre, you up?" He whispered to the tent next to hers. Simone soon saw Vambre's silhouette as well. "Don't think I forgot dear brother. Now let's go." Vambre answered back so quietly that Simone could hardly hear her. She took a deep breath, before She popped her head out with a toothy grin. "What guys doing?" She asked through her smile. This caused the Worrier siblings to yelp, but they quickly covered each others mouths. "Great job Witchy." Simone berated herself but kept smiling. A moment passed and the only audible sound was the wind on the tents and Neddy's snoring. The Worrier siblings removed their hands form each others mouths and sighed in relief. "We're going monster hunting." Vambre answered with a whisper. "Yeah, those glow scorpions were too easy for us." Prohyas boasted. "Can I come with?" Simone asked. Vambre and Prohyas looked at each other and shrugged. "I don't see why not." Vambre answered. Soon. The trio was so far from the camp that they could only just see it. "Now that were a safe distance from the camp, we need o lure some monsters to us, but how?" Vamber asked at her normal volume. "I have a idea." Prohyas answered. Accordion Magisword. "Maybe I can attracted some monsters with my sweet accordion skills." Prohyas sujested as he pointed to his magisword. "You know, that might actually work. Play away dear brother." Vambre responded. As Prohyas began to play, Simone's shoulders slumped and she wore a goofy smile. "You know Simone..." Vambre called from behind, snapping Witchy back to reality. "...You awfully smitten by my brother's playing." "No I'm not." Witchy blatantly lied, with a blush on her cheeks. Vambre began to circle Simone as if she was prey, and she was the predator. Vambre noticed the blush and hummed. "Are you sure?" She asked. Witchy only managed a nod in response. Simone took a quick glance at Prohyas and saw that he was to invested in playing his Magisword to notice what was happening. But Vambre noticed Simone look at her brother. "He's good isn't he?" Vambre asked. Simone nodded again. "Why don't you tell him? After all, it wouldn't be that awkward if you don't see him as more than a friend." Vambre taunted. Half of Simone tried to walk towards Prohyas, but the other half refused to move a muscle. "She's read far to much Veronica Victorious." Was the only thing her mind could agree on. Vambre watched on patiently, having done this all before. Simone took a step forward before sighing. "Please don't tell him." She quietly asked. "I won't, but you should." Vambre responded. "I already know what will happen." The ground began to shake beneath them, causing them to stagger. "I think we got something!" Yelled to the girls. The ground rose towards them, indicating there was something just below the surface. The creature bust forth in front of Prohyas. It was a giant earthworm. The creature had thick sandy skin and mouth that split into four to reveal countless rows of teeth. The creature dived at Prohyas, who dived out of the way, as the worm went back into the ground. "We need to be very quiet." Vambre whispered to Simone, who nodded in response. "What did you say sis!?" Prohyas yelled. The ground beneath him began to shake. "Crud." Prohyas just managed to roll out of the way, as the worm came out of the ground. "Nope! No-nope! Nope!" Prohyas cried out as the he ran with the worm burrowing close behind. "Och." Vambre spoke as she face-palmed. "Vambre, look." Simone spoke as she pointed to a pile of boulders. "Convenient." Vambre mentioned. While Prohyas kept the worm distracted, the girls made a run for the rocks. But their vibrations caught the beast's attention and moved to intercept. No one noticed until it was to late. Within a blink of an eye, the monster swallowed Vambre whole and Simone fell back. Simone's cries of shock and fear alerted Prohyas. "Vambre!" He cried out before realising Simone was next. "Witchy lookout!" The worm burst from the ground to get Simone, who was in to much shock to defend herself. When a blast of water hit the worm back. The creature cried out from the sudden cold, and retreated under ground. Simone spotted Prohyas and Dolphin Magisword in his hands. She shot up and bolted to the boulders. Prohyas stood his ground and hosed the creature every time it emerged, while attacking Simone. Once Simone got on the boulders, it went back after Prohyas. "Simone, catch!" Prohyas yelled as he threw Dolphin Magisword to her. Simone used her magic to catch it and bring it in close enough for her to grab. By this time Prohyas was using all of his energy avoiding the monster as it tries to devour him as it did his sister. Simone pointed the Magisword at the worm, but nothing happened. "Erm, Prohyas. How do you use this thing!?" She cried out. Prohyas was taking deep breaths as he was burning himself out trying to reach her. "You... gotta... focus!" He called out. "I am focusing!" Simone yelled back in a panicked tone. "No... your-" Prohyas was knocked over by the worm and it moved to eat him. Simone looked away and closed her eyes. Suddenly the creature cried out, and Simone looked once more. The crashed to the ground and Vambre walked out with a scowl on her face and Sleeping Dragon Magisword in her hand. "Vambre!" Prohyas cheered as he shot up and held her tight. Vambre was struggling for air and couldn't get her arms free. "Oh come now Prohyas. Did you really think I could be beat so easily?" She asked with a cocky smile. Simone approached the to holding the siblings holding Dolphin Magisword. "I guess I'm not to good with these." She mentions. "I can teach you. If you want." Prohyas mentions with a little blush "I think I would like that." Simone answered with a blush of her own. The present. "We have arrived." Cattus announced. "And look a bonevine." Simone pointed to a sentient cow skeleton. "How is Füd even going to milk that?" Prohyas asks. Elsewhere. "So, the boy one isn't out of the game?" A voice comments as it reads the latest of Mercenaries Monthly. Prohyas and Simone were on the front cover from the waist up, smiling and with a hand on each other's shoulder. "Not to worry. My new bodyguard should be more than capable at dealing with him, and his friend." The voice cackled. To be continued... This was written and story by Numbah10-4 Category:Blog posts